heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Winters/Other Versions
Alternate Versions Alternate Versions from Star Trek Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a prime universe. He worn a 2350s type A Starfleet command duty uniform from 2353-2366, the 2360s type B Starfleet command duty uniform from 2366-2369, the 2360s Starfleet covert ops attire in 2369, the early 2370s Starfleet command duty uniform from 2369-2373, 2370s type D Starfleet command dress uniform in 2370, the 2370s Starfleet command excursion uniform in 2373, the 2370s Starfleet command duty uniform from 2373-2379, the captain's variant Starfleet command duty uniform in 2373, the 2260s Starfleet science duty uniform in 2268, the 2370s type A Starfleet command dress uniform in 2374, the 2370s type B Starfleet command dress uniform in 2375, 2370s Starfleet command desert robes in 2375, the 2250s type A Starfleet command duty uniform (alternate reality) in 2255-2263, the 2250s Starfleet thruster suit (alternate reality) in 2259, the 2260s type B Starfleet command duty uniform (alternate reality) from 2263 and the 2260s Starfleet command survival gear alternate reality) in 2263. He also worn various clothing for various hologram programs. He had worn suits, a trenchcoat, a waistcoat and a tuxedo. He currently resides in the alternate reality. - Parallel= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. He worn a variant of the 2366 Starfleet command duty uniform. Along with the use of pips on the collar to denote rank, this version used gold bars behind a silver Starfleet delta as well. - Subspace Inversion= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He worn a 2360s type E Starfleet flag officer duty uniform, but later worn the 2390s duty uniform. - Slipstream Crash= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He worn a 2360s type E Starfleet flag officer duty uniform with the 2390s combadge. - Future= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He worn a duty uniform consisted of a red double-breasted jacket with, gold trim running down the edge of the jacket over the right breast and on the cuffs, black piping running across the yoke and black pants. His rank was show in a series of pips on the upper right breast pocket, just above the piping. }} Alternate Versions from Red Dwarf Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He was unique for being the first future version of Adam and had the highest possibility of ending up Adam's true future. - Female= Alice Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. She the female counterpart of Adam in a universe where women were the dominant sex and men were the ones that get pregnant. - Space Corps= Fosters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. - High= High Winters was a version of Adam Winters created by the triplicator with all of his negative aspects removed. He wore a hooded white robe and sandals and bore a star and crescent moon design on his forehead. He carried a small pouch containing pulses and curd for the refreshment of others. He was killed by Lister being controlled by Low Lister. - Low= Low Winters was a version of Adam Winters created by the triplicator with all of his positive aspects removed. He wore a black trenchcoat, a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones underneath, black fingerless gloves, black trousers and black boots. He was destroyed when the two versions of Red Dwarf were combined to recreate the original. - Fascist Earth= Francis Doyle was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. - Future= Future Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He was immoral and corrupt due to years of abusing the time drive. - Alternate= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate reality. He wore a navy blue uniform consisting of tight blue trousers, black shoes light blue shirt, dark blue tie, dark blue jacket with epaulets and a black utility belt. The jacket had a name badge on the left breast. }} Alternate Versions from Rick and Morty Admiral Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was the admiral of the Winters Republic's navy. - Aqua= Aqua Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He shared the general appearance to Adam, though with many distinguishable features usually acquainted with that of a sea creature. He also worn a helmet, presumably filled with water. - B-27= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Dimension B-27. He was mentioned by Adam as the best lawyer to defend him, Summer and Morty. - Cowboy= Cowboy Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He looked very similar to Adam, aside from a few differences. Unlike Adam, he worn a red bandana around his neck, a brown jacket, a large belt buckle on his belt, boots with spurs and a brown cowboy hat. - Cronenberg= Cronenberg Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Cronenberg World. He took a portal to Earth C-137 with Cronenberg Rick and Cronenberg Morty, after they turned the entire population of Cronenberg World into normal Humans and wanted a world where they would fit in. - Detective= Detective Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was a detective of Major Crimes Division. - Evil= Evil Adam Winters was a cyborg of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. After his death, Adams from the Winters Republic opened his head, revealing sophisticated robotics which lead them to believe that he was being remotely controlled. Unbeknownst to them, he was under the control of Evil Morty. - Replacement= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the replacement dimension. After the Defibrillator was programmed wrong and when finished, the entire thing exploded killing him. Just then, Rick, Morty and Adam came in and they buried the bodies of their alternate dimension versions in the backyard and lived out the rest of their lives in their places. - Robot= Robot Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was a robot in the form of young man. He had a giant hinge mouth and light purple pupils and his hands were robot claws. - Toxic= Toxic Adam was the embodiment of all qualities Adam Winters deems negative, created as the result of having all his cognitive toxins removed in an intergalactic day spa. }} Alternate Versions from Arrowverse Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Two. He worn a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black gloves, black trainers and a gas mask. He was killed by Zoom. - Earth Ten= Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Ten. He worn a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, black gloves and black boots. He also worn a black trenchcoat with the swastika flag on an armband above his left elbow and a black cap along with a gas mask. - Earth Twelve= Wesley was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Twelve. He was mentioned by Harrison Wolfgang Wells to be a famous musician. - Earth Nineteen= Sandman was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Nineteen. He was mentioned by HR Wells to have fought along side the Flash in event known as World War M. - Earth Twenty-Two= Wesley was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth Twenty-Two. He was mentioned by Wells 2.0 to have accidently blown himself up. }} Others The Master was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Inferno Earth. He was mentioned by Brigade Leader Alastair Lethbridge-Stewart, after mistaken the Detective for being him. - Alternate Earth= Logan Lerman was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate Earth. - Wishverse= Adam Jackson was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Wishverse. He escaped the Wishverse, but was later killed by Adam. - Taken= Mr. Frost was a version of Adam Winters created by the Dark Presence. He was destroyed by Adam. }} Category:Males Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Heroes